


没有太阳，光就降临

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	没有太阳，光就降临

他如尘埃般漂浮在浩渺虚空中，肉体凋零散落成漆黑的雾霭，仿佛是烟卷烧焦的破洞逐渐扩大。失去附着的以太化作闪耀光点，拖曳着细长的丝线在眼前飘绕，如夜里盘旋起舞的萤虫，乘着即将逝去的生命最后的力量，向着无垠永恒之地，如流水汇入大海。

耳边依稀响起夜里蝙蝠翅膀空脆的拍打，一个嘶哑而尖厉的声音不停地叫嚣着：“你就那么想死吗？你不想活着吗？”

这简直令他发笑。他的胸肺已化作破碎的空腔，他的嘴唇裂成炭火般的黑灰，直崩坏至藏在鼻梁后的那块蝴蝶骨。可他确实在笑，无声地笑，就好像他刚才无声地对某人留下遗言。

谁会想死？谁不想活？可我活着又能怎样呢？不过是从泽梅尔家昔日骄傲的战士沦为玷污这个姓氏的负罪人，再被惯会审时度势的家族当作示好的祭品献给已是定局的胜利者，成为哈罗妮圣坛上新的牺牲。

即使暂且活下来，也不过是换种死法。既然终究会成为牺牲，不妨牺牲得彻底点。

但波勒克兰不同，那家伙根本不奉神，也不希冀当什么苍穹骑士。他是桀骜不驯的鹰，甘愿披挂禁欲的白甲，扮演忠诚的骑士，缘由不过是因为脚爪上牵挂着风筝线。

只要扯断那条脆弱的线，他就又是只翱翔于天际的猛禽，就连伊修加德白雪皑皑的山川都阻挡不了他的自由。

这是他本该享有的生活，还给他就是了。我格里诺才不稀罕他陪葬。

——更不想欠他什么。

真是奇妙的感觉，作为供血器官的脏器已经不复存在，可心间却荡漾起海潮般泛滥的涟漪，冲刷着那些贝壳与海螺发出呜咽的声音，好像雷雨被压低的奏鸣曲。浪花安静轻柔，像抚摸孩童的脚背那样漫过他稀薄的神志，像浸润海岸的砂砾那样与他里外交融，留下浅浅的湿润的痕迹。

他决意享受长夜降临前最后的静谧，可侧脸随金色的发丝散碎后，那纠缠耳畔的话语直接响起在脑海中，如梦魇的低吟缭绕不绝：“你就没有什么遗憾的事需要活下来做吗？”

多得数不清呢！他在心里放肆地笑着。还有那么多美酒没能醉饮酣战，还有那么多娇嫩柔唇没能品味芳泽，还有那么多销魂的赏心乐事没来得及逐个尝遍，怎么能说没有遗憾呢？

夜的颜色开始侵蚀他的眼眶，惨白如月的冷光自无觅处弥散而来，漠然而起的冷意针砭荡然无存的肌骨，温柔海浪仿佛化作凛冬的雪尘，裹挟着他仅剩残存的意志。

不依不饶的声音如是说：“那个陪你挥霍生命的人，你就没有未尽的话希望被他知晓吗？”

格里诺怒吼着答案自梦里醒来，他无法计数这是多少次被拖入相同的梦境。

肯定是那只狡猾的妖异作祟。它在千年前与泽梅尔家的祖先签订避难的契约，后又与濒死的血脉传承者交换活命的承诺。

他翻了个身，床榻冷硬如冰原上暴露在风雪中的岩石，覆盖在身的布片单薄如镂空遗弃的羽毛，屋顶上落下的雨水滴落在唇边散发着朽烂味，鼻腔里弥漫的酸腐被雨夜湿润的空气氤氲得闷重。

曾几何时他被云雾街的凋敝污染眼目，轻傲地认为这样卑贱的苟活还不如痛快去死。可现在他还呼吸着，还会做梦，还能感到寒冷，还有味觉与嗅觉，甚至缓慢习惯这般潦倒的境遇。

所谓的荣耀不过是光鲜亮丽的织锦，脱掉金线绣着家徽的华贵外衣，在时运面前，贵族并不比平民拥有更高昂的头颅。

神灵面前众生平等，命运眼中万物皆是刍狗。

泽梅尔家的贵公子只要远离那鲜红旗帜上金色塔楼的庇佑，形貌便也与贩夫走卒无异。他就像是枚自花园走失流落旷野的果实，失去肥沃的土壤与恒温的玻璃阳光房，若不能在砂砾与石块中生出根系，便只能腐烂成为荆棘的养料。

昔日瞧不上的粗制饭食，嫌恶至极的破烂衣衫，在彻夜流浪荒漠忍饥挨饿后都变成难以拒绝的馈赠。而他那自伊修加德最好的教官那习得的斧术，也不过只能换来寥寥几枚糊口的铜板。

“佣兵的生活说不定比泽梅尔家的少爷更有意思。”

想起当初躺在绸缎床上云淡风轻的言语，格里诺无数次在心里狠狠抽打着自己。而接收这句话的人那毒蛇般的琥珀色眼睛，则越来越亮的在每个辗转反侧的夜晚如蜡烛的光点晃动，逐渐靠近那层几乎透明的窗纸，作势要将那横亘在他们间的隔膜烧穿，将他不肯承认的那点在乎如尸骨般暴露在光下。

有的答案他心知肚明，有的问题却依旧无解。

他从未将波勒克兰视作花钱买来的鹰犬，可如果他从此不再拥有泽梅尔家的贵族标签，那独眼的佣兵是否还愿手持长枪走在身无分文的格里诺身侧？

该死的妖异没有告诉他波勒克兰在哪，带着恶作剧般的奸笑宣称保密也在契约条文之列。

“反正你也活下来了，那就慢慢找吧。”最后的嘶厉声消失在黄沙漫卷的风暴中，如脆烂的枯叶般碎在龙卷里。

彼时他还是坚持着可笑尊严的高贵流浪者，对每位向他投来同情目光的过客回瞪以白眼，还没有学会在贫瘠的土地上找食，不肯低下骄傲的头颅从雇佣者变为受雇者。

如今泽梅尔家的荫蔽早已如落日不可追，漂泊无定的果实中那未死的种核却吐露出新生的根系，仿佛没有尽头的寒冷长夜中诞生出的灵魂光亮，如新的黎明悄然破晓在地平线。

而就在那晨霭朦胧的山丘上，苦苦追寻的答案以他熟悉的身形伫立在朝霞初现的浅白色光晕中，仿佛是梦境的延续，又好似残影般的幻觉。

可梦境不会如此真实，残影也发不出那样戏谑的声音：“你好像有什么话要对我说？”

格里诺看着波勒克兰朝自己走来，冷淡的面容上那唯一的瞳仁闪亮。他一拳打在那佣兵的脸上，然后语气坚决地告诉他：“没有。”

2019-03-04


End file.
